Payback 2015
|} 'Traditional Mixed Person Tag Team Elimination match:' 'Payback 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Eden is with Dolph Ziggler. Eden asks which Ziggler will see in his match with Sheamus tonight and he says the same one we always see but he's not sure which Sheamus will show up - the bully or the one who backs down when someone stands up to him. Ziggler says tonight is all about payback and it's personal now.' 'Backstage, Andersen is walking when Punk stops by. Punk wishes Andersen good luck and Andersen does the same. He says he knows what's at stake but he just Andersen to kick Lars' ass. Andersen smiles and says he will do more than that to Lars...he is going to end his title reign and humiliate him in the middle of the ring. Andersen says Punk and the others will have their hands full with The Wolf Pack but they will be able to handle it. Angel stops by and kisses Andersen. She wishes him good luck and leaves. Punk smiles and shakes hands with Andersen before walking off.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Eden is with The Bella Twins. Brie Bella is emotional and talks about how strong Bryan is. She says we all know Bryan will do everything he can to make sure he comes back to what he is so passionate about. She thanks the WWE Universe for their support and says they couldn't be more grateful. She's crying now and says Bryan is her biggest inspiration for tonight and she loves him more than anything in the world. Eden wonders if emotions will be a problem tonight. Nikki Bella says they won't and talks about hoe they are real family. She says tonight, Naomi is officially going to run out of excuses on why she's not Divas Champion now and will never be.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Lars is with the rest of The Wolf Pack. He says tonight they will prove why they are the most dominant force in the world. He says he will deal with Andersen and end his miserable life but they have to due their part and beat the rest of those "false idols". Summer says he can count on her and kisses him. Cody says he has nothing to worry about because their bond is stronger than ever. He smiles at Summer as she smiles back. Konnor says they are going to enjoy torturing and punishing The Motor City Machine Guns. Viktor says there is no one that can stop them...not even the Best in the World and Danny says he is back to prove a point...all he needs is a family to support him. They howl together as Lars looks on.' End of Pre-Show. '1) After the match, we go to replays. Sheamus goes to the stage and poses as fans boo.' 'Backstage, Kane is talking with Seth Rollins, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble. Rollins warns Kane that if he does anything not in Rollins' best interest tonight, losing his job will be the least of his concerns. J&J try to stand up to Kane but he laughs at them and they leave.' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Kidd drops Kofi into a big uppercut from Cesaro but in comes Big E. Big E unloads but Cesaro takes him out with a boot. The referee is distracted as Xavier Woods runs in and rolls Cesaro up. The referee turns around, doesn't realise it's Woods and counts the pin for the win.' '2) After the match, Cesaro and Kidd are shocked and upset at the screwy finish. The New Day retreats and rubs the win in as Kidd and Cesaro look on from the ring with Natalya.' 'Backstage, Saxton approaches Ryback. Ryback says he's not afraid of Bray Wyatt and tonight, The Eater of Worlds gets eaten. He starts a "Feed me More" chant and walks off.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Cody, Viktor and Summer Rae celebrate in the ring as Konnor looks on from the outside. Medics check in on Shelley and Punk as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Oshujax keeps fighting Danny and throws him over some boxes. He goes after him and goes to connect with a powerbomb when Lars comes in and hits him with the World Heavyweight Title. He punches him on the floor as Danny recovers. He tells Danny to pick him and Lars connects with running kick. Danny trash talks him as Lars looks on with his title.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Rusev yells at Cena to get up. Cena drops Ruvse into the STF and uses the loose top rope to keep the hold locked in. Rusev yells a buch of stuff in Russian. Lana comes over and yells at the referee, screaming to him that Rusev quits. Cena wins.' '5) After the match, Cena has his arm raised and Lana enters the ring to check on Rusev. The American flag drops down over the ring as Cena celebrates and makes his exit.' 'Backstage, Byron Saxton is with Konnor, Viktor, Summer Rae and Cody Rhodes. They're celebrating and they howl together. They don't care who they face next. Saxton informs Konnor and Viktor that they will defend the titles inside the Elimination Chamber on May 31st. They're surprised but Viktor says that it's a bad idea to mix two wolves with the rest of the sheep inside a cage. Konnor laughs and they leave together.' We go to commercial. '6) Before the match, Eden goes through the formal introductions but before the bell can ring, Andersen tackles Lars and sends him to the outside. Andersen punches him several times and sends him into the barricade as the crowd cheers. Lars tries to crawl away but Andersen stops him and continues to punch him. Lars begs his brother for mercy but Andersen sends him up the ramp. Lars trips Andersen and sends him into the steel stage floor with a DDT. The crowd boos as Lars asks if we are entertained. He picks Andersen up and tries to throw him out of the stage but Andersen counters and Super kicks him. He picks him up and throws him down the ramp. Lars begs again but Andersen tells him that the time for forgiveness is over. Andersen throws him into the steel steps before trying to send him face first into the ring post. Lars counters and sends him face first into the steel post and Andersen is bleeding. Lars sends Andersen into the ring and the match officially starts.' '6) During the match, Andersen stumbles to his feet as the blood keeps pouring. The referee asks him he can continue and Andersen shoves him away. He turns around and Lars connects with a running knee for the three count and the win.' '6) After the match, Lars celebrates in the ring as we go to replays. We come back to the medics checking on Andersen and trying to stop the blood from pouring. Lars looks on from the ramp.' 'Backstage, Rusve is yelling at Lane in their dressing room. Rusev tells her to get out and she does as fans boo.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Neville leaps out of the ring and takes Barrett out anyway. Neville lands bad and clutches his leg. Barrett looks to make it back in at the 9 count but stops and gets counted out.' '7) After the match, Neville looks disappointed with the win. Barrett rushes back in the ring and drops Neville. Barrett tosses him over the top rope and sends him into the steel steps. Barrett tosses Neville into the barrier as fans boo. He comes back in the ring and poses for the fans as they boo. Neville gets up and Barrett tries to hit him with the Bullhammer. Neville counters and hits a German Suplex. Neville drags Barrett over and goes up top to nail Red Arrow. We go to replays and come back to Neville standing over Barrett before making his exit and greeting fans at ringside.' 'Backstage, Kane comes up to Seth Rollins and wishes him good luck before walking off laughing.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, we go to replays and come back to Rollins on the ground clutching the WWE Title. Triple H comes out and helps Rollins up on the entrance way. Triple H raises Rollins' arm as fans boo. We see Orton, Ambrose and Reigns trying to recover at ringside. Payback goes off the air with Triple H congratulating Rollins.' End of the Main Show.